hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Moral
A former professor at Facultas Academy as well as the main antagonist of the first series. Personality Moral is a serial killer that targets Minimum Holders. He is psychotic, apathetic, and dangerously intelligent. During a meeting with Art, Moral revealed that he has no problem with using people to achieve his goals, even going so far as to turn a kid into a monster because he was wanting to feed him power. It seems as though he and Nice are alike. He talks about the importance of "equality" but his ideals are skewed. He genuinely believes what he is doing what is right, however, as shown by his ego. He is obsessed with Nice. Background Moral was once a professor at Facultas Academy. He observed the students and eventually became very attached to Nice. Relationships Art Moral was one of the professors that overlooked Art's progress at Facultas Academy. Since Art never realized a Minimum, Moral believed that Art was always jealous of his classmates who had a Minimum. In fact, Art did wish for power, but was unable to accept it from Moral, causing him to resent Moral for tempting him with something he wanted but could never accept. Moral has a great time toying with Art and the police force by giving ordinary people the opportunity to commit crimes. In Episode 7, 'Black Cosmos', Moral kills Art after telling him an important fact. Moral thinks that Art has felt unfairness more than anyone, due to the fact that he was unable to manifest a Minimum. Nice Moral was also a professor who noticed Nice's progress and became deeply attached to Nice's talent and abilities. He tells Art that he wants to 'save' Nice from his loneliness by becoming someone as powerful as Nice. Powers & Abilities Due to Moral possessing two Minimums at the same time, his body becomes burdened and weak because a Minimum Holder is only meant to have one Minimum, as stated by Art. This is seen when he takes a few punches from Nice and then initially stands up unscathed but starts coughing up blood soon after. * Transformation Minimum: Moral's original Minimum is the Mimicry Minimum, which grants him the ability to take on the appearance of other people, and copy their Physical forensic pattern. As shown when he broke through a fingerprint lock . Moral activates it by moving his hand over his face. * Warp: This Forbidden Minimum, the Type 0 Minimum, was not originally Moral's, but that of an unknown Minimum Holder whose brain and other body parts were guarded by the police and were kept a secret. Moral steals it in Episode 6 and injects it into himself in Episode 12 with the goal of becoming an equal to Nice. The Minimum allows the Holder to exist anywhere within a 10-meter radius, yet exist nowhere. But more accurately its ability is space warping, as it allows its Holder to appear anywhere without actually moving. Because of the nature of this Minimum, Moral regards its abilities as god-like. To activate it, the user must breathe into his hand. Trivia *The black cosmos, in which he tells Art holds the meaning of "jealousy and despair", actually means peace. Although it can also hold the meaning of "end of a romantic love". *In Episode 7, Moral kills Art with a golden colored gun. In Episode 8, the gun is more so the color black. Whether this is an animation mistake or related to the plot is unknown. * Moral likes coffee, and states that he can't understand people who drink black tea. * It's stated in the Perfect File several times that Moral really loves Nice, but loves Art as well. * His ego is the desire to"Create a world of equality." * ] Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minimum Holder Category:Deceased